My Son
by JamyGrint
Summary: ONESHOT: Arthur reflects on Ron while sitting with him in the Hospital Wing, after the Department Of Mysteries.


_A/N: Hello, so it's been a while but hopefully I am back with a bang. I am so sorry for the disappearing act. I have been so busy and all inspiration left me. I hope you like this, its set from the eyes of Arthur, I wanted more Arthur and Ron stories and this popped into my head, it might turn out rubbish but if I didn't write it I would have gone mad. Anyway apologies for the lack of updates in "Left Behind" and "Realise" I will finish them one day. So I hope you enjoy, please read and review!  
Love Jamy *blows kisses*_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID RON WOULD BE SHIRTLESS IN EVERY BOOK!  


* * *

**

_Arthur Weasley beamed with pride as made his way over to the crib in the corner of the room. He felt high with happiness as he looked at the sleeping baby, it still marvelled him what two people in love could create. _

_ The house was silent except for the giggles coming from Fred and George and the sound of Molly's gentle voice over riding the twins as she told them and Percy a story, she had wanted to ensure them some attention despite the new baby, to reassure them that they were still loved and wanted. Arthur could see Charlie playing with the Muggle toy cars given to him by a boy from the nearby village he had recently befriended. Arthur could tell he was secretly listening to his mother, 'The Tale Of The Three Brothers' had always been Charlie's favourite, but after his outburst that he was too old for stories, Charlie wouldn't allow himself to go and join the others at their Mother's feet. _

_ Arthur checked that the baby was still breathing; there had been a moment when he was born when the Healer had to coax him to breathe, it had been a joyful sound when he started screaming at the top of his lungs. _

_ "I hope your not as stubborn as your brothers little one." _

_Whether it was at the sound of Arthur's voice or the extremely loud laughs coming from the twins, the baby stirred. He didn't seem to wake up screaming like the others but his big sapphire eyes drew the attention, they seem to bore into Arthur's, who in turn picked up his son and expectedly carried him to his chair. The little one grabbed hold of Arthur's index finger_

_ "I am you Daddy, you know. I am here to look after you, love you and protect you. My little boy. My son." _

_ He spotted Bill at the door, watching the scene; Arthur nodded him in, where he placed a cup on the small table that sat left to Arthur's chair. _

_ "Dad, Dad…"_

"Dad, Madam Pomfrey made you some tea."

Arthur was pulled from his retrieve sharply as Bill placed his hand on his father's shoulder. With a shock he remembered where he was… the call from Dumbledore that his children were in danger.

"Mum's sitting with Hermione. She doesn't want her to be alone, especially since her parent can't be here."

"How is Ginny? And the others?" he was mildly surprised to find his voice croaky and quiet.

"Ginny's leg is fixed, apparently it was a clean break so easy to sort out. And from what I gather Luna and Neville weren't badly injured."

"Right, that's good." Arthur said absent minded, he had stopped listening for he was watching the bright purple pastorals on Ron's arms and chest glower red before turning black then back to purple. They had been told the colour change was due to the thoughts from the brains, now burnt into Ron's skin were fighting the healing charms and Ron's own thoughts. It was a long and painful process but eventually the alien thoughts would be killed off, leaving no trace that they ever invaded Ron's mind, however physical scars would remain.

Arthur didn't notice Bill leave through the closed curtain, their had been much interest by other students, despite the late hour, about the group who managed escape out of Hogwarts and break into the Department of Mysteries. That Madam Pomfrey felt the need for extra privacy.

Ron lay too still for Arthur's liking; as a child, he never seemed to stop moving, even when in the deepest of sleep. He always had a bubbly air about him, whatever mood he was in. Arthur always tried to spend as much time with his children as possible, it was easier with Bill, both her and Molly were younger, but as they had more children, the need to work took over the want to spend more time with the growing family. He had always worried about Ron, his birth had not been an easy one and there was a sense of regret from Molly that he wasn't girl. Then when Ginny was born the worry persisted a little stronger, the only relief was from the fact Ron never remember a time in his life with Ginny. There was always a worry over jealousy when a new baby came along but Ron became a protective brother.

Arthur paused his thoughts to smooth the sheets covering his son's bare torso, it seemed to be the only part of him which wasn't starched or scarred, and his face bore bruises and scraps. He smiled a little at what Ron's reaction would be if he saw his father fussing over him. He wanted to take his hand but decided against it, Ron was already in too much pain. Both Arthur and Molly had been informed that he would be kept unconscious for two days after the thoughts of the brains had left his body and mind, and if he survived the process, then it was unknown how long the pain of the scars would last.

Arthur felt immensely proud of his son. He knew that when he woke he would take the whole incident on his shoulders and his first thought would be on Harry and Hermione, wondering if they were safe and unharmed. Arthur had never met children who were so adept at finding trouble – and that was coming from the man who raised Fred and George- Arthur knew he would never forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach every time the school contacted them in any other way other than letter. Their first year had been the worst; it seemed Dumbledore hadn't held back when telling them what happened in the chamber. When Molly had asked Ron why he had done it, he simply shrugged and said it was necessary, how the game was played and that he was protecting Hermione and Harry. Arthur would never forget him admitting he would do it again in a heartbeat if he had too, he never looked at Ron in the same way again, it was the first time he saw him as man, yet he was eleven years old. He had risked his life time and time again; to help save Ginny, he helped a wrongly convicted criminal escape a fate worst than death. He had been like a rock for Harry this current year, stood up for him when no one else believe Harry's story and stood by him in the Department of Mysteries.

"He was always special." Voicing his thoughts, the sound of Molly's voice came from inside the curtain. She took a seat in the spare chair next to her husband, and reached out a hand to stroke Ron's beaten and scratched face.

"My beautiful baby boy." She whispered.

Arthur sat and watched the rise and fall of his son's chest, tea lay forgotten on the table, and thought back to the day he was born and repeated those first words he had said to his son.

"I am here to look after you, love you and protect you. My little boy, My son."  


* * *

_A/N: If you guys want to follow me on twitter its /JamyWeasley  
xxxx _


End file.
